Viceroyalty of Egelion
The Republic of Egelion is a nation located on the continent of Keris. It is bordered to the west by New Endralon. Political Parties Actives * Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares * Democratic Labor Party * National-Populist Party of Egelion Inactives * Arianis Socialist Party * Capitalist Party of Egelion * Conservative Coalition of Egelion * Democratic People's Party * Ecotopian Party * Existentialist Movement * Green Democrats * HB Democratic Party * Liberal Democrats of Egelion * Liberal Progressive Party * Liberaler * National Party * Party del Loco Grande * Socialist Democrats of Egelion * Socialist Party of Egelion * Union of Right Forces * Unwritten Future Collective Actual Cabinet (also see: Historical Cabinets of Egelion) History of Egelion The Unification of Amateria (1000-1290) The unification of the central province of Egelion is related in the Romance of the Five Kingdoms. The Caille - Amaterian War (1353-1376) The Caille-Amaterian war was a result of the Caillean invasion in Amateria when the unification of it took place. Was divided into 3 stages, the Amaterian invation of Caille (1353-1359), the Amaterian dominion (1359-1369) and the Caillean revolution and independence (1369-1376). Very little borderlines modifications were made after the Gallea treaty in 1376. The Dul Kinea - Amaterian War (1428-1430) The Dul Kinea - Amaterian war was declared after a serious incident in the frontier, when a refugees caravan of Dul Kinea was attacked by the Amaterian frontier police and several refugees were killed. The Ghadrash - Amaterian War (1550-1559) This was mainly a naval conflict, as the Ghadrash government didn't recognize the Amaterian seashore and claimed it as Ghadrish. Despise the 9 years of war, very few battles were fought. The Sea treaty of 1560 ended the conflict and finally put Amateria as a sea nation. The Eder Gira - Caillean War (1559-1573) The bloodiest war of the ancient era. Eder Gira, recently formed, attacked heavily all the Caillean frontier at the same time (probably with the help of some Amaterian forces). Caille was terribly damaged, but recieved the help of Ghadrish mercenaries and a long term war resulted. Finally the Eder Girean army was forced to withdrawn. The Eder Gira - Ghadrash Conflict (1580-1582) After the comprobation that Ghadrish forces helped Caille in the previous war, Eder Gira launched a full scale anfibious invasion of Ghadrash. This war also ended in stalemate and the invasion force turned back. The Formation of Egalion (1585-1600) Amateria and Dul Kinea signed a long term treaty that ended in the unification of the 2 territories, not after a little rebellion of some Dul Kinean cities that resisted the new Egalion nation. The Eder Gira incorporation in Egalion (1606) Eder Gira was integrated into Egalion peacefully. The Ghadrash incorporation in Egalion (1610) Ghadrash also was incorporated peacefully in Egalion. The Caillean Civil War (1625-1678) The Caillean Civil war was the result of 3 independent rebelions against the original government. All of them incitated by Egalion forces to desestabilize the Caillean government as it refused to join Egalion. The Egalion - Caillean War (1678-1700) Right after the war, the Caillean government blamed Egalion for the insurrections that ended in the civil war. (That was in fact, the truth)... In the end, Caille was conquered and its government replaced by one of the pro-Egalion internal forces. The Formation of Egelion (1711) With the help of the government created in the last conflict, the last of the 5 territories was integrated into Egalion and the name was changed for Egelion, to make the idea of a new nation created from scratch with no previous conflicts. The Egelion - Caillean War (1716-1719) After the assasination of one of the most prestiguous Caillean oppositor to Egelion, a full scale rebellion erupted and cost 3 years of war. The Egelion - Dul Kinean Conflict (1723) This conflict was the result of the low treatment of Dul Kineans from Amaterians... It was a civil conflict that ended in great strikes and some Dul Kineans civilians put into jail and taken into judgement. The Egelion - Dul Kinean War (1726-1733) In 1726, 5 of the 6 civilians that were judged in the past conflict were condemned to death penalty and killed. This ended in a long war between Dul Kinean forces that revolted against Egelion. The Egelion Peacefull Dominion (1734-1946) No wars or rebellions into this period. Amateria learned the lesson and some laws ensuring the good relations between the provinces were made. The Dul Kinean Rebellion (1946-1951) In 1946, after the arise of Camilo IV, King of Egelion. Some Dul kinean cities rebelled against the king. The Dul Kinean Second Rebellion (1975-1984) In 1975, Ferdinand IX assumed the full power of Egelion and throwed the country into a second rebellion of Dul Kinea. The First Egelion Civil War (1986-2003) After the death of Ferdinand IX, a full war was declared between the 2 candidates to the throne, August II, son of Ferdinand VIII and Phillip I, son of Ferdinand IX. In the end, August II was taken prisioner and executed for high treason. The Second Egelion Civil War (2023-2057) The liberation war, as it was fought between the Republicans and Monarchists. The Republicans tried to turn Egelion into democracy and the Monarchists tries to keep the king George XI as the head of state. Neither side won as the king died without a heir. The treaty of Libertaria was signed and the Commonwealth was the result. The First Commonwealth (2058-2111) The government of the Commonwealth ended in 2111 as the first real democratic government was elected. The Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion (2111-2154) Review the Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion The Commonwealth of Egelion (2154-2180) Review the Commonwealth of Egelion The First Republic of Egelion (2180-2303) Review the First Republic of Egelion The Second Republic of Egelion (2303-2370) Review the Second Republic of Egelion. The Republica de Egelion (3rd Republic)(2370-2394) Review the Third Republic of Egelion Presidents of the Republica de Egelion (2370-2394) The People's Republic of Egelion (4th Republic) (2394-2422) The Fifth Republic of Egelion (2422-????) :In june, 2446. President Fernando Ubiergo made the following declaration by all regional networks. :"...I remember when I was a child, I remember having faith and confidence in our country, I remember :the peace and quiet of the Republica de Egelion... I remember the night the Republica fell in March of :the 2390 year... I remember the night when my father woke me up and and said goodbye to me because he was :going to defend and fight for the Republica. I remember the happiness of the triumph of Jorge Montt :in april a month later and I remember well all the over-human efforts to override the Communist invasion. :I remember our defeat, and I remember the 5 years of the Communist majority in our legislative power... :I remember the communists destroying all we and our antecesors build. I remember the Justice, the :Peace and the Prosperity the communist destroyed in our beloved country. :I remember the communist profaning our national symbols. :I remember the communists insulting them and destroying them all along the country... :5 years of communist government that ended in 2399... And now, right in 2446, we STILL suffer the :pain the communist government left. We still have a Bear as a national animal, though neither of us have seen a :Bear in Egelion in our lives!. :I remember, and I hope, my friends, you remember too." :........Presidential announcement in June, 2446, in a debate about the next president elections in September of that year. Presidents of The 4th anf 5th Republics of Egelion (2394-????) Economics Reglament Reglament :1.- the stablishment of 5 years-budgets. That means, once a budget is approved, it is valid for a 5 years period (term). :2.- It can be more, but no less than ONE (1) budget proposal every 5 years. :3.- If there is no "approvement" of a budget, the last budget active remains active even if it is for longer than the 5 years period this reglament recommends. :4.- Any party (in or out government alliance) can propose the budgets. :5.- It still needs more than half the legislative power to approve the budget as it is in the actuality. :6.- Modifications for the "items" in the Budget should be approved too by the majority of legislative power. :7.- When a party proposes a new spending budget, it MUST be balanced with the revenue (Income) of the country AT THAT year. :8.- Any Modifications can be proposed and analized too in this bill. Dep. of Defence :Military Personnel :Operation and Maintenance :Defense Vessel Transfer receipt account :Defense Health Enrollment Fees :Procurement :Research, Development, Test and Evaluation :Military Construction :Family Housing (Soldiers and Administrative Personnel) :Revolving and Management Funds Dep. of Trade and Industry :Discretionary Budget Authority: :Departmental Management: :Salaries and Expenses, other :Emergency Guaranteed Loan Program accounts :Office of the Inspector General :Subtotal, Departmental Management :Economic Development Administration :Bureau of the Census :Economics and Statistics Administration :International Trade Administration :Bureau of Industry and Security :Minority Business Development Agency :National Oceanic Administration :Operations, Research, and Facilities :Procurement, Acquisition and Construction :Other accounts :Patent and Trademark Office: :Technology Administration :National Telecommunications and Information Administration Dep. of Science and Technology :National Institute of Standards and Technology: :Scientific and Technical Research Services :Industrial Technology Services :Construction of Research Facilities :Space Program and Satellital / Space Technology Dep. of Education and Culture :No Child Left Behind Act Reauthorization :School Improvement Grants :Reading First/ Early Reading First :Striving Readers :Egelionist Competitiveness Initiative :Teacher Quality State Grants :Teacher Incentive Fund :Safe and Drug Free Schools programs :Career and Technical Education State Grants :Adult Education :Higher Education: :National Security Language Initiative :All other Dep. of Health and Social Service :Food and Drug Administration :Health Resources and Services Administration :Centers for Disease Control and Prevention :National Institutes of Health :Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration :Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality :Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services :MedPAC :Discretionary Health Care Fraud and Abuse Control :Administration for Children and Families :Administration on Aging :General Departmental Management :Office for Civil Rights :Office of the National Coordinator for Health Information Technology :Office of Medicare Appeals :Public Health and Social Services Emergency Fund :Office of the Inspector General Dep. of Justice :Detectives Administration :Drug Enforcement Administration :Prison System :Egelion Police Service :Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives :Detention Trustee :Attorneys :General Legal Activities :National Security Division :Office of Justice Programs, Office on Violence Against Women :Organized Crime and Drug Enforcement Task Force :All other Official Constitution of the Republic of Egelion Constitution of Egelion Category:NationsCategory:EgelionCategory:Keris